


teka-teki

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, AruKuri, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mengapa Armin terlihat akrab dengan buku-buku sejarah dibanding berada di lab atau mengerjakan soal fisika? Sebuah kamus Bahasa Spanyol di perpustakaan telah menjawab enigma ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teka-teki

**Author's Note:**

> **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan pribadi dalam membuat cerita ini.
> 
> Enjoy~~

    Pernah sekali Historia menyaksikan—diam-diam, sembari sembunyi—ketika Armin berada di kelasnya seorang diri. Alih-alih melihat pemuda itu menyelesaikan soal-soal fisika, atau matematika, yang dilihatnya sederhana; setumpuk buku sejarah yang terbaring di atas mejanya, sedang Armin sendiri membaca salah satunya yang bersampul biru tua.

    Mata pemuda itu lelah, Historia tahu akan itu. Dia masih saja ingin memecahkan enigma ini; mengapa Armin lebih memilih deretan huruf dibanding angka.

    Lalu ketika Historia menanyakannya pada teman terdekat Armin, dia mendapat respon mengecewakan. Mikasa terdiam, sementara Eren mengangkat bahunya. Ah, sudahlah.

    Historia memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan.

    Rasa jenuh mendera batinnya, hingga dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Sedang pikirannya masih melayang-layang, terbang mencari jawaban dari beberapa pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya. Armin membaca buku sejarah, sejak kapan?

    Diambilnya sebuah buku secara acak dari lemari yang diletakkan paling timur. Kamus Bahasa Spanyol. Tangan mungilnya membuka sebuah halaman dengan acak. Mungkin efek rasa jenuhnya.

    Dia terpaku tatkala tanpa sengaja membaca tulisan paling atas di halaman yang baru tadi dibukanya. Historia: sejarah.

    Karena sebuah alasan, Historia merasakan panas di wajahnya.

—×××—

**Author's Note:**

> Kepikiran plotnya pas lagi lihatin fanart-fanart Spain di Hetalia (beda fandom, njir) (biarin)
> 
> Maaf kalau ooc. Makasih yang udah mampir :)


End file.
